No es muy tarde
by Zaku Abumi
Summary: Kai&Rei Cruzade "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde". Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores. CHAP 14 UP!
1. Rio congelado

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Auki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 1: EL RÍO CONGELADO

_Pasaron muchos años, quise muchas veces olvidar contarlos, pero es inevitable pues el paso de cada uno de ellos deja su marca imposible de ignorar. Cada uno hizo su vida, es cierto ¿pero cuánto tiempo más vamos a resistir? Talvez sea cierto que es demasiado tarde… pero es de las cosas que quisiera poder negar…_

La nieve de afuera era hermosa, brillaba como perlas bajo el sol de la mañana, y con su semblante duro como el hielo miraba por la ventana, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Rusia. Luego rió de sí mismo, cada día era igual, pensando en tonterías, tantos años, claro que ya era demasiado tarde…

Señor Hiwatari – un hombre irrumpió en la oficina cargando papeles en las manos – tenemos muchas solicitudes de empresas importantes y una invitación de parte de la una exportadora de vinos en Francia a una convención de vinaterías y degustadores, usted está invitado como uno de ellos.

Gracias, déjalo todo sobre el escritorio – haciendo lo ordenado, el secretario salió del despacho.

Así es… el señor Hiwatari era ahora el reconocido dueño de una firma financiera en Rusia. Poseía todo el dinero que deseara y el poder necesario para intimidar a cualquiera, no sólo eso, hacía varios años que se había unido en matrimonio con una famosa y bella actriz y juntos concibieron un hijo al que llamaron Gou. La madre había fallecido pocos años atrás por un accidente aéreo en una de sus giras. Cuando Kai pensaba sobre ello se sentía egoísta, pues realmente no sentía dolor por la pérdida de su mujer "_nunca había sido realmente feliz_" pensaba, un que después sentía un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia, de todos modos había sido ella su esposa… era madre de su hijo a quien quería. ¿Por qué Kai se sentía entonces tan infeliz? Si no era la muerte de su esposa… ¿entonces qué era?

Miró fijamente los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio "_una invitación a Francia ¿eh? Paris me está esperando_…"

¿París? ¿Iré yo también? – Lo distrajeron las preguntas de ese pequeño niño tan parecido a él que estaba junto a la puerta.

Gou… - se acercó a su hijo e inclinándose un poco le puso la mano en la cabeza – Lo siento Gou, esto es un viaje de negocios, además, si te vienes conmigo ¿quién se quedará a cargo aquí?

Si, papá… - dijo el chico resignado.

"_Un boleto redondo hasta Paris, hospedaje en el hotel Meurice, si que quieren consentirme_…" No era la primera vez que una modesta empresa le enviaba a los hoteles más caros, no podía evitarlo, era un hombre temible, y gastar más de 8mil euros por noche no era nada. Empacó sus valijas cuando terminó el trabajo, pues el viaje sería al día siguiente, por alguna razón se sentía entusiasmado, una emoción que hacia mucho se había congelado… algo intentaba de recordar de Paris, pero no sabía qué.

CONTINÚA…

Dejen reviews please…


	2. El vino de china

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Auki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 1: EL VINO QUE VINO A CHINA.

Una apurada cocina en un crecido restaurante en Hong Kong, sale una orden, entra otra. El cocinero llevando una coleta muy larga y una mujer de cabello rozado con su hija servían comida al igual que otros meceros más y muchos cocineros, era toda una industria.

¡Rei! Te ha llegado un paquete, se ve bien… - mencionó uno de los empleados trayendo una caja de madera en las manos.

¿Quién será? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la bata y el gorro - ¿mh..?

Dejó un momento el puesto y se sentó en la oficina del chef para observar el paquete. "_Oliver Boringer…, extraño…_" Abrió la caja que venía con viruta pues estaba protegiendo una… "_¿botella de vino…?_"y sacó la tarjeta de dentro "_Apreciado amigo Rei. Espero no te hayas olvidado de nosotros. Papá y yo nos emocionamos mucho con la idea de Tio Kon para una reunión donde vendrán expositores de vino de todo el mundo. Sería genial que vinieras y pudieras reunirte con nosotros. Te esperamos en ¡FRANCIA!_" miró el calendario "_¡mañana!_"Esto último lo gritó por la sorpresa, se quedó intercambiando las miradas con la botella y la tarjeta.

¿Francia? – Mao entró a la oficina seguida de Ling, su hija - ¿qué pasa con Francia?

¡ahaha…! Mao, entren, entren. ¿Recuerdan… que les hablé del Tio Chef? – dijo aun un poco apenado – verán, Oliver me ha invitado a Francia a…

¿¿¡¡A FRANCIA!!?? – ambas se quedaron así - ¡yo quiero ir, papá! – dijo Ling.

Hehehe verás Ling… - Miró que Mao tenía preocupación en el rostro – es como… una reunión familiar... además… - pensó un poco…

Además ¿quién atenderá el restaurante? ¿eh Ling? Ese es nuestro trabajo mientras papá está fuera ¿eh? – la niña respondió con una sonrisa.

Gracias Mao… - - eh... de cualquier modo, hoy tendremos una velada familiar para tomar éste delicioso vino, cortesía de un amigo.

¡¡Yupiii!! – Todos sonrieron, Ling era una chica inteligente y muy energética.

Luego de la cena y de tomar el deliciosísimo vino, estaban dispuestos a dormir. La casa era humilde pero espaciosa, las lámparas de afuera alumbraban todo de una luz amarillenta, los grillos cantaban y la paz se respiraba una vez Ling estaba dormida.

Pudieron enviar los boletos en lugar de la botella ¿sabes? – mencionó Rei mientras se acostaba para dormir.

Esta bien Rei, es una oportunidad de muchas cosas, podrías incluso hacer negocio para crecer el restaurante.

Tienes razón Mao – le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó para dormir. Aunque su mirada no se veía tan feliz… "Mañana…. Tendré que salir a Francia".

CONTINÚA…

Dejen reviews please…


	3. Los rios que llegan a francia

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Auki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 3: LOS RÍOS QUE LLEGAN A FRANCIA.

- ¡BIENVENIDO A LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR¡Donde el romance corre por las aguas del Sena¡El amor camina por la plaza de la concordia y…¡Y el sexo se respira por los campos eliseos uujujuj "la plus belle avenue du monde"! – Oliver hablaba demasiado… vaya como son los franceses (ese francés en especial).

- Muy interesante Oliver, y ¿a donde iremos? – Un poco apenado, preguntó Rei.

- Primero que nada, habrá que recoger a Enrique, Mon Fiancé - ah… - y podemos ir al restaurante ya que veas a tu tío por que ésta noche tenemos ¡plans incandescents!

- No me gusta la forma en que lo dices…

- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Es inevitable, la ciudad inspira a la aventura¡al amor uy!

- Aaahahaha…. – "debieron meterlo a un manicomio hace mucho" pero no había problema, sabía que Oliver era inofensivo.

- ¡Voalá! – dijo luego de la larga caminata y ahora con su Italiano compañero Enrique.

- ¡ché posto tan bello e affascinante¡il Paradiso per le regine! – Exclamó Enrique una ves se encontraban fuera del hotel donde por el momento trabajaban los Chefs, pues una importante convención de vinos se realizaba en el magnifico hotel Meurice.

- No me la creo… - quedó boquiabierto… ¡el hotel más caro de parís! Era… hermoso.

- ¡Adelante! Que los chefs nos esperan.

Al mismo tiempo, entre algunos stands de en salón de conferencias:

- Nos alegra mucho su presencia, señor Hiwatari, por favor, pruebe nuestra cosecha más antigua, Romane Counti para deleite de su paladar – Kai lo tomó como si el vino apenas fuera digno de tocar los labios del Gran Hiwatari.

- Dentro de unas horas comenzarán los degustadores, si gusta a las 8pm le esperaremos en donde puede ver esos letreros – otro hombre interrumpió, a lo que Kai sólo asentó con la cabeza y se retiró.

Se sentó en un elegante sofá del foyer, aburrido…. Es cierto que el vino era delicioso, pero aún así… algo le falta…. Algo en sus labios no estaba satisfecho. Talvez…. Canapés, eso es ¿dónde estaban los canapés? No podía esperar tanto, si tomaba vino, necesita unos canapés ahora.

Un poco enojado por la ineptitud de los chefs se dirigió a las cocinas, dispuesto a poner orden y exigir se hiciera el trabajo en modo y tiempo.

- ¡Disculpen señores, pero es hora de que…! – el bullicio de afuera que no podía mezclarse con el de dentro, sonó más fuerte cuando en al cocina todos silenciaron al verlo, en especial Kai…

- ¿Kai...? – Todos miraron fijamente a los chicos extranjeros, y la puerta seguía meciendoce hacia adentro y afuera.

- ¿R-Re…i…? – Tartamudeó… demasiado como para ser el príncipe de Hielo.

- ¿pero qué haces aquí¡Ey, amigo, hace años que no te veo!

- E-eso creo… - intentó calmar su voz para sonar tan sereno como siempre. Al instante, Oliver y Enrique se picotearon las costillas intercambiando miradas.

- Pero dime¿¡qué ha sido de tu vida!? – salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al foyer, con la mirada de todos encima.

CONTINÚA-------------

Nao-KxR¡¡¡Gracias!!! Ya verás lo que pasa, e suna sorpresita; veré que hacer con los nenes (Gou y Ling) por que no tengo nada contra de ellos! xD (qué culpa tienen los niños de los errores de sus padres? xD)

Eiko Hiwatari: Realmente consideraré tu opinión de GouxLing!! Muchas gracias pro tu comentario :

Pamii Hiwatari Kon: hahaha me gusta eso de "NO Mao!" entonces espero que te guste lo que viene, muchas gracias por el alert!

Disculpen que antes no me había fijado que al subri el archivo se quitaron todos los primeros guiones xD, pero ya estuvo (:


	4. Cosas que no podemos entender

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Auki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 3: LAS COSAS QUE NO PODEMOS ENTENDER.

Pero al salir de la cocina se quedó callado, Rei miró a todos, cada uno y sin falta ¡vestían esmoquin! Él no venía preparado para eso, sólo iba a visitar a su tío y, talvez, robar unos vinos, pero no pensó salir de la cocina y encontrar… eso.

Kai lo miró y adivinó, es cierto que la ropa que llevaba era muy bonita, una camiseta china negra y sus pantalones, pero estaban en esos lugares donde todos DEBÍAN vestir de traje.

No te preocupes, Rei, puedo prestarme uno de mis esmóquines – Rei miró un poco apenado y dudoso "esto… bueno… no se…" – ándale – le respondió Kai frío y dominante y se lo llevó hasta la Suite.

Oh… oh….wow… - quedó asombrado al entrar en la habitación ¡era hasta más grande que una casa promedio! Exagerando un poco… - esto es… - Kai lo dejó revisar todo de pe a pa, es cierto, no todos los días alguien podía entrar en una suite como esa.

El baño, con yacuzzi y una vista panorámica de Paris era el derroche. ¿Increíble? Aún atónito, Rei se puso el esmoquin de Kai, por muy poco le quedaba a la perfección, pero Kai era más alto y corpulento, es así la diferencia entre la fisonomía oriental y occidental.

está muy bien, podrías acompañarme a probar unos vinos… - dijo Kai sin despegar los ojos del chico que intentaba peinarse una coleta y se veía en el espejo.

¡con gusto! Además tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Por cierto ¿cómo está tu esposa? – pero Kai se quedó fijo mirándolo a través del espejo, no dijo nada, a lo que Rei volteó a verlo – Lo… siento Kai, no sabía.

No te preocupes, ya lo superamos, Gou y yo.

Se metió a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo que estaban en el estar, Rei lo siguió pero al parecer sólo se sentó a ajustarse las agujetas del zapato ¿en verdad estaba bien? ¿Entonces por qué actuó de esa manera?

- ¿Listo? – Rei asintió con la cabeza – bien, vamos.

Dentro del salón las personas que le interrumpían rodeaban a Kai tratando de persuadirlo respecto a sus marcas, continuamente preguntaban a Rei que a qué firma o empresa pertenecía, pero la mayoría se desinteresaba cuando contestaba que sólo era dueño de un Restaurante en Hong Kong, otros se tomaban la molestia de dejarle tarjetas. Las horas pasaban, entre stand y stand, algunos eventos, Rei estaba agotado, además que ya no quería una gota más de vino.

… vaya que has crecido mucho económicamente, digo, si antes eras millonario, se puede decir que ahora eres multimillonario, eh, eehehe – Rei rió a fuerzas por el mal comentario que había dicho luego de escuchar de Kai alguna de las tantas firmas otorgadas y cuan internacional era Hiwatari ahora – por cierto ¿dónde puedo dejar esto?

Movió un poco la copa mientras buscaba con la mirada una charola para dejarla, pero en eso pasó un hombre que le empujó el líquido que se tambaleó dentro derramando unas gotas sobre el esmoquin que llevaba Rei.

- ¡Oh…! ¡Kai, lo siento…! – el bastardo empujador xD sólo miró para darles una cara de enojo y siguió su camino.

- No te preocupes Rei – dijo como si nada.

- Pero esto no se quitará con nada, lo he arruinado, tendré que pagarlo completo – dijo viendo la pequeña pero horrible mancha en la parte blanca del conjunto (para colmo).

- Te digo que no hay problema, ven, vamos a que te cambies.

Mientras llegaban en el elevador, Rei no dejaba de mirarse la mancha y Kai de mirarlo de reojo. Por fin en la suite, Kai abrió la puerta entrando y se quedó esperando a que Rei ingresara por completo, una vez ahí, Rei tuvo una gran idea, y volteando hacia Kai iba a expresarla, pero se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta azotó detrás de él.

- Kai… me asustaste, ¡pensé que…! – pero sin decir una palabra más lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y lo forzó hasta que sus labios se unieron.

CONTINÚA----

Dejen Reviews, please


	5. verdad entre mentiras

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 5: UN POCO DE VERDAD ENTRE TANTAS MENTIRAS.

Sintió la suavidad acariciar sus labios de manera desesperada, una desesperación que estuvo a punto de invadir el cuerpo de Rei, pero una incomoda imagen le hizo retirar a Kai cuanto antes.

-¿q-que haces…? – Pero Kai se negaba a detenerse - ¡Kai, estoy casado!

- Lo sé, pero no me digas que no te mueres de ganas por esto – intentó sacarle la camisa dejando de lado el saco, el cual cayó en el suelo.

- No entiendo por qué dices eso – intentaba sacarse, pero sólo forcejeaban, entre el querer y negarse por el recuerdo de Mao.

- Desde entonces lo querías ¿no? Desde aquella vez que nos besamos por primera vez casi a penas nos conocimos – le besaba el cuello mientras Rei intentaba recordar el lejano pasado.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… ahg… - se quejó al sentir un escalofrío por su columna, resultado de las inquietas manos de Kai – ahora a quien debo amar es Mao y nadie más.

- No niegues que aún durante todo ese tiempo sólo pensabas en mí, desde entonces hasta ahora¡que aún cuando hacías el amor con Mao sólo pensabas en mí! –al fin de esas palabras, Rei se arrancó de Kai rasgando un poco la camiseta.

Rei se quedó con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndole una mirada llena de dolor y de coraje – pero tu te equivocaste, tu fuiste el que huyó ¡tu fuiste el que me dejó, el que tuvo miedo, el que…! – Silenció un momento – Ya es tarde Kai.

-no, nunca es tarde – intentó agarrarlo de nuevo pero Rei se retiró bruscamente - ¿Qué crees que piensa Mao? Años viviendo con un hombre que no la ama, no le estás haciendo un favor, Rei.

-Tu lo tienes fácil, no tienes a quién prometerle nada, pero yo sí, y no voy a fallar.

-Rei… - Le detuvo cuando le vio tomar la mano de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de ahí – le fallaste desde el día que decidiste amarme a mi.

Sin más, salió azotando la puerta tras él, bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, no le agradaría que nadie más lo viera con la camiseta rota. Llegó hasta la cocina donde aguardaba su tío sólo.

-Hola Rei ¿dónde estabas? – pero éste sólo se situó a lado de su tío prestando atención y ayudando en los labores de esa inmensa cocina industrial.

-Es nada Tío…

Terminaron las labores en el Hotel, ambos volvieron a casa del tío, quien nunca preguntó nada a cerca del esmoquin, pero en cuanto llegó al departamento, Rei le pidió el teléfono, necesitaba llamar a Mao; su tío no se negó.

-¿hola? – contestaron el teléfono - ¿¡Rai!?

-Hola Rei ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Rai ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?

-Hey, que descortés, yo que vine a ayudar el restaurante por que no estás

-¿quién te dijo que no estaba?

-Bueno, aún estás enojado, mejor te paso a Mao.

-¿Mao¿qué hace Rai ahí?

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? No voy a pelearme contigo.

-… - pensó un rato - ¿cómo están?

-Bien ¿a ti cómo te ha ido?

-Un poco aburrido…

La conversación continuó un poco fría y aburrida, hasta que terminó la tortura para ambos.

-Regresaré… en una semana, el miércoles.

-Muy bien, te estaremos esperando, no olvides traer un souvenir.

-Adiós.

Se quedó en la silla pensando un rato, sin dudas estaba furioso ¿contra Rai? No nada más contra él, también contra Mao. Sin decir algo y dejando al tío con la palabra en la boca, salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él.

CONTINÚA----

**Ratekahinashysu-KxR:** ¡Hola¡Gracias por tu comentario! Da por hecho que voy a hacer algo con esos niños (al pueblo lo que pida xD). Disculpa que mis capis estén cortos, si los hago largos me cuesta mucho y me pierdo xD, por eso me espero un rato y subo de a dos xD

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** ¡¡gracias por tus palabras!! Haha me he dado cuenta de lo popular que es Gou xD (yo no lo sabía xD), ya volverá a salir (:

Disculpen que e haya tardado tanto, volví a la escuela y tuve muchos pendientes XD Todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué esto no me deja bajarme dos renglones xD


	6. el fondue y el vino

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 6: EL FONDUE DE CHOCOLARE Y EL VINO

El chico millonario estaba recostado en la cama, con la ropa desacomodada, una copa de vino en las manos, mientras su abatida mirada se centraba en el televisor sin siquiera ponerle atención. "_¿Yo¿Triste? Vaya tontería, nada puede ponerme triste…_"Pero de pronto recordaba a Rei y no podía evitar ponerse triste de nuevo "_¿ya es muy tarde…?_" estaba mirando su reloj (que tenía el uso horario de su ciudad), hace más de 15 minutos que había pedido el servicio a la habitación, ya se habían tardado mucho, pero no quiso quejarse contra los chefs… por que ahora sabía que entre ellos había un Kon, ahora o no, ahí trabajaba.

"¡tock tock!" el golpe fue un poco fuerte que asustó levemente a Kai, se levantó y lentamente caminó hasta la puerta (arrastrando su cansancio), pero en el transcurso seguían tocando. Un poco molesto abrió la puerta con brusquedad, pero apenas sus cejas se desfruncían que una fuerza se abalanzó contra él, sintió como esos brazos lo rodeaban y los labios más suaves que jamás había sentido le inundaron los suyos propios, unos segundos después se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación, era como beber un vino muy fuerte, le quemaba los labios, la boca, pasaba por la garganta, llegaba al estomago y se aceleraba por todas sus venas. A penas se separaba del elixir de su amante para respirar y sentir el vapor de agua en su cara, hasta que Rei se detuvo, se escondió en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por Kai.

-Rei… - le acarició el cabello un rato - ¿qué pasó…?

-… - apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando tocaron la puerta

-Servicio a la habitación – dijeron del otro lado.

Rei se sentó en el sofá mientras Kai atendía la puerta. El botones dejó una cacerola tapada que se veía alta, Rei no sabía que era, pero olía dulce. Una ves dejando el encargó en una mesita cerca de la cama, Kai lo destapó con una sonrisa en el rostro y Rei se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-¿fondue? – dijo Rei un tanto sorprendido y al ver también las frescas y perfectas fresas que había en un bou pequeño.

-Me quedé con ganas de algo dulce por que no hubo canapés ¿quieres un poco?

-Si, gracias… - Kai le sirvió además una copa más de vino de la cual Rei a penas tomaba un poco.

-Dime ¿Qué pasó?

-… Rai… Rai está en mi casa ahora

-¿qué hay de malo en ello¿Qué no son ustedes los amigos del alma?

-Kai, desde antes de que Mao y yo nos casáramos… bueno, bien sabrás que Rai estaba enamorado de Mao, él no nos había vuelto hablar hasta después del nacimiento de Ling… hicimos las pases… pero estoy seguro que…

-¿estás dudando de Mao? Jaja Hey Rei, no…

-Basta, no te rías de mí…

-No me digas que viniste para vengarte de ese sentimiento ¿ah?

-¿cómo dices esas cosas? Lo que siento, sólo son... celos, nada más… entre ellos no… no estoy... seguro… - pero tartamudeó mucho al reparar en los ojos tan pícaros que Kai le dirigía.

-¿ajá...¿entonces por que llegaste y me besaste tan desesperadamente? – levantaba una ceja divirtiéndose mucho con la sorprendida expresión de su compañero.

-¡eeh…! Kai eso… - pero lo miró a los ojos un momento, eran de un violeta intenso que reflejaban el anaranjado color de las luces que los rodeaban. Entonces tomando con fuerza la copa de vino se empinó el liquido derramando un poco del cual rodó por su cuello – necesito estar ebrio para hacer esto…

-Entonces voy a tener que embriagarte a mi modo… - tenía un dedo untado de chocolate, el cual pasó por la roja gotita que había deslizado por el cuello de Rei, hasta llegar a su boca, donde el chino pudo saborear el contraste del amargo sabor al vino a ese exquisito y empalagoso chocolate...

CONTINÚA-----

Dejen reviews please (:

WARNING: Próximo capítulo hay lemon... xP (sii limones xD)


	7. tengo alcohol en las venas

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 7: _"TENGO ALCOHOL EN LAS VENAS"_

Pero no sólo Rei saboreaba esa mezcla dulce-amarga, por que Kai pasaba su lengua por aquel camino que su dedo ya había trazado hasta llegar al cuerno de la abundancia, donde estaban todos los sabores más deliciosos y tentadores, los labios de Rei que le compartían el chocolate. Entonces Rei empujó a Kai por los hombros tendiéndolo en la cama, le abrió la camisa rápidamente y tomó una fresa de la marmita con una pinza, luego la sumergió en el chocolate líquido que se encontraba alrededor de los 45-50º centígrados… aún chorreando el oro negro, llegó hasta el desnudo cuerpo de Kai, dejando un ardiente rizo café-oscuro entre sus pezones, quien se quejó un poco al sentir como quemaba, pero una vez el chocolate no era suficiente para seguir señalando un camino, Rei le metía la fresa en la boca dejando de paso ser lamido en las manos o mordido ligeramente.

Entonces el chico de piel amarilla comenzó a comerse el chocolate en los pectorales del ruso, haciéndolo suspirar de placer, acelerando su respiración. Rei no perdió tiempo en sacarse la camiseta por que ya empezaba a estorbar; tanto jugueteo de la boca del chino excitaba al ruso, hasta que Rei, sentado sobre sus caderas, pudo sentir a través de los pantalones el bulto impaciente de Kai, pero para Rei no era suficiente calor, el quería realmente sentir el fuego en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si en vez de sangre fuera un esplendido vino el que corría por sus venas.

Rei se estiró y tomó la botella que estaba en la mesita, tomó el contenido para después compartir de boca a boca una vez más el amargo sabor del vino mientras el chico movía sus caderas rozándose uno a otro hasta sentir la necesidad de arrancarse los pantalones. A los pocos segundos el chocolate ya les había dejado las marcas de sus manos en todo el cuerpo, ya decidido Rei bajó su lengua hasta donde las ropas le detuvieron. Rápidamente sacó el cinturón, desabrochó y bajó la cremallera, sacó el miembro de su amate para besarlo y para gozarlo como el más delicioso de los dulces. Arriba, Kai sentía el placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ayudando a moverse tomando en sus manos la cabeza de su gatito, obligándole a metérselo en la boca.

Pero no era así… no era de esa manera que Kai quería venirse, así que tomó una vez más a su amante forzándolo a subir hasta sus labios; astutamente Kai le sacó los pantalones a Rei sin dejar de disfrutar de esos labios orientales. Ya sin tela que interponga el contacto de ambas pieles ansiosas, cada ves rozándose con más desmesurada impaciencia.

CONTINÚA-----

Ashaya Anik: ¡¡¡gracias!! Sii, el lemon es la sal del fic (bueno… el limón…) espero que te guste éste ¡y también espero poner más un poco más adelante!

¡Buaaaa maldita mala salud y cochina escuela! ¡¡Disculpen mi tardanza!! (si es que lo estaban esperando xD) ¡Haré todo lo posible por actualizar más pronto! Para que no se les olvide en que quedó el último capítulo xD

Dejen reviews please (:


	8. di que me amas

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 8: _"DI QUE ME AMAS"_

Kai se irguió un poco, ya no podía esperar, y tomando las caderas del chino le ayudó a entrar en él... por fin sabía lo que desde hace mucho quiso saber, sabía lo placentero y hermoso que era estar dentro de su amante. Rei soltó un gemido y se abrazó lo más que pudo a Kai mientras un escalofrío invadía desde la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta su último cabello, se asía con fuerza pero el sudor le hacía resbalar.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, acostumbrado a la presencia de aquél intruso en su cuerpo, Rei se liberó mirando a Kai a los ojos…

"_Jamás imagine ver un sol tan brillante…_" pensó Kai al ver los ambarinos ojos del felino, el ruso se movió un poco causando una expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amante, pero también vio la inseguridad… la tristeza… la contradicción en su corazón…

- Yo te amo Rei… - y al unísono de esas palabras tan cálidas vio como unas cristalinas gotitas salían de los ojos de Rei – di que me amas… - pero no lo dijo, lo abrazo con fuerza y posó sus labios muy cerca de la oreja del blanco.

Escuchó sus respiraciones, sentía el vapor que emanaba de él, percibió ese temblor en todo su cuerpo… - No puedo… - contestó, resonando esas filosas palabras hasta su médula; automáticamente Kai frunció el ceño ¡quería estar furioso! Sentía tanto odio en su corazón y se culpaba una y otra vez, porque entonces se había equivocado… y ese error le había costado toda su vida y la vida de 4 personas más, le había costado hacer pedazos el corazón de su gatito…

Kai también lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tratara de asirse a un humo imposible de conservar a su lado, y como fuego, una gota salió de sus ojos haciendo peregrinación por su mejilla hasta la espalda del chino. Frunció nuevamente el ceño ¿él llorando? ¡El era el príncipe del hielo! ¡No podía sentir dolor! Tomó a Rei por los hombros sin perder tiempo y lo lanzó a la cama dándole la vuelta. ¿Por qué si tan difícil era regresó a buscarlo? ¿Por qué provocó todo esto si realmente no lo quería? Cogió sus caderas para entrar de nuevo en él, embistiendo con rapidez y fiereza, por que a pesar de todo, muy dentro de él, quería que esto terminara… Rei a penas se sostenía sobre sus manos, aquello que por muchos años fue un hermoso sueño se había convertido en una tajante realidad; finalmente Rei se vino primero, sus contracciones hicieron venirse a Kai también, este último salió rápido y se levantó de la cama, ya no podía verlo, tentaba su pose de hombre sin sentimientos, así que acercó las ropas que anteriormente había dejado el chino en la suite, las puso sobre la cama.

Por una actitud que no supo explicar, Kai se encerró en el bañó, posó sus manos sobre el lavabo y se miró fijamente al espejo, lo poco que podía ver con sólo las luces de emergencia encendidas, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la madera de la puerta en el ingreso de su propia suite golpear suavemente.

"_Lo he perdido para siempre…_" pasó fugaz ese pensamiento por su cabeza hiriéndolo como nunca algo lo había herido, de un arranque de furia golpeó los accesorios de mármol que adornaban el lavabo _"¡mierda!"_ gritó dentro de su cabeza, y los objetos cayeron haciéndose añicos, el sonido de lo destruido calmó un poco su ira, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza… _"¡mierda…!"_ entre sollozos…

CONTINÚA-----

Dejen reviews please (:


	9. La noche que no acaba

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 9: LA NOCHE QUE NO ACABA

En las desventuradas calles francesas el viento soplaba como si atravesara un hielo, una sensación que mordía hasta los huesos, pero ese frío era un poco de lo que Rei necesitaba, se quedó un rato posado sobre el barandal mirando el río sena, se arrepentía tanto… ¡se arrepentía de todo! Desde haber besado a Kai hace ya más de 15 años, es más, desde haber sentido cosquilleo en el estómago la primera vez que llegó a Japón, de haberle dejado ir… de haberse casado con Mao, de haberse peleado con Rai… de haber sospechado de ambos y de haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer; su pequeña hija pasó por su mente, se tapó el rostro ¡que vergüenza! Pensaba, que sólo por eso no querría volver a china jamás ¡se le caía la cara!

Volvió al departamento luego de tener el frío suficiente, entró en silencio… no sabía que hora era, pero seguro que el tío ya estaba dormido. Sigilosamente se metió a la regadera, sintió como poco a poco la tibia agua penetraba su cabello y deslizaba en su rostro, se mezcló con un atípico calor en sus ojos…. Un ardor… que también ardía en la garganta y en su pecho, un ardor que percudía su mente y unas gotas más cálidas que el agua, saladas, que acompañaron esa agua corriente._ "¡maldición…!"_ se dijo… pues cómo dolía el corazón… como dolía no entender… ¿realmente es amor? Entonces ¿por qué duele tanto¿Por qué es tan difícil decidir¿Por qué no podía abandonarlo todo por ese amor…? Esperaba que el agua le limpiara las dudas y la culpa, pero no era así de fácil; se salió de bañar y apenas se puso ropa interior, la calefacción de la casa le quitó la ganas de usar ropa para dormir, así sin más se tiro sobre la cama que estaba fresca, intentó dormir pero pensaba en tantas cosas que no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba el reloj constantemente, pues en su interior, un fuerte impulso por escuchar la voz de su pequeña hija le hacía pensar que no podría reconfortarse si no era escuchándola.

Esperó y ya pasaban de las 3:00am así que decidió llamar a Hong Kong.

- ¿Hola? – Se sorprendió al escuchar del otro lado de la bocina a…

-¿Si¡Hola Rei¿Cómo va tu viaje de negocios? – respondió del otro lado al reconocer la voz de Rei.

- ¿Rai? – se quedó en estado catatónico.

- ¡Así es, viejo¿No reconoces mi voz?

- Rai ¿¡qué diablos haces en mi casa!? - ¡Genial! Luego de haber entrado en crisis existencial por lo que acababa de hacer con Kai por culpa de haber escuchado a Rai en su casa ¡Habla de nuevo y ahí sigue¿¡Acaso no podía alejarse un segundo de su familia¡Sólo se daba la vuelta y ahí aparecía¡qué descaro!

- Puff, no empieces Rei, yo sólo vine a ayudarles a abrir el restaurante, pero allá tú, te voy a pasar a Ling.

¡Claro! Porque si le pasaba a Mao, seguro que la pobre no se la iba a acabar.

- ¡PAPÁ! – Pero el escuchar a su pequeña del otro lado lo hizo sentirse confortado.

- ¡Ling…! – Intentó calmar la tristeza que sintió repentinamente sin advertir por qué - ¿cómo estás¿qué ha pasado?

- Naaaada… - dijo con su tono añiñado - ¿Estás bien? – digo percibiendo la voz de su padre tan diferente.

- Si es sólo… que por el clima creo que me estoy a gripando.

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Mamá está ansiosa por saber.

- haha, pues yo creo que… - pero se quedó pensando ¿Mamá está ansiosa? No podía dejar de sospechar, así que antes necesitaba averiguar algo – Ling ¿desde qué hora está tu tío Rai en la casa?

- Uhmm… Ayer llegó luego de que te fuiste, se quedó a dormir aquí en el cuarto de las visitas – dijo ella muy naturalmente sin saber que el conocer eso le clavaba una daga a su padre en el pecho.

- Volveré la próxima semana, el sábado – así es, ya había tomado una decisión y llevaría a cavo su plan.

Continuaron hablando de nada hasta que en parís dieron las 5am. Fue entonces que pudo dormir un poco luego de colgar.

CONTINÚA-----

NunkTRindas: Gracias por tu comentario. En ambos fics mios. Realmente se aprecia. Y a mí también me cae mal la pelirosa hehehee

Hikari-chan-HQ: Muchas gracias , y si, a mi me desagradó bastante ver el final del manga, me quedé en estado catatónico.

Disculpen la tardanza, terminé por fin 7mo de mi carrera y estaba pesado el semestre ¡pero por fin vacaciones! Espero en las vacas acabar el fic.


	10. Hechar a andar el plan

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 10: HECHAR A ANDAR EL PLAN.

- ¡¡BONJOUR!!

- ¡¡wa…!! – Rei despertó de golpe por el histérico saludo de Oliver que le penetró en las neuronas como un taladro - ¡Sh! ¡No grites…! – y se llevó la almohada a la cabeza.

- uuuh…. Jijijijiji alguien aquí se divirtió mucho anocheee…. – parecía que alguien se divertía mucho en ese momento… - ¡PERO! Yo tengo la solución a sólo unos pasos.

Para alivio de Rei, Oliver salió corriendo del apartamento, pero apenas pasaron unos minutos que unos pasos se acercaban otra vez corriendo y azotaron la puerta de par en par.

- ¡lo tengo! – Era Oliver (de nuevo), alzando en el aire un sobre con una pastilla efervescente - ¡Esta es la solución a tu resaca! ¡Y una vez te lo tomes, iremos a divertirnos otra vez! – No estaba seguro de querer "irse a divertir otra vez" pero si de que quería sentirse bien.

El plan de Oliver había salido bien, a los pocos minutos Rei se sentía fresco como una lechuga, pronto se les agregó el infaltable Enrique y arrastraron a Rei hasta los campos elíseos. "es hora de malgastar el dinero" decía Oliver, pero Rei tenía otra idea.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Exclamó Oliver completamente abatido luego de que Rei los detuviera un instante - ¡Pero qué hay de nuestros planes!

- Lo siento… esto es un asunto importante, debo volver a China cuanto antes – trató de disculparse intimidado por los enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas de Oliver.

- Rei… - lo miró seriamente – está bien, ésta noche iremos a la torre Eiffel, no puedes irte sin conocerla.

- uhm… está bien, gracias…, oigan… necesito que me hagan un favor, no comenten esto con nadie, tampoco con el tío… - Enrique y Oliver hicieron una señal afirmativa y siguieron para conseguir los boletos de vuelta a China.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Rei tuvo que volver al apartamento, el vuelo salía al día siguiente en la mañana, y necesitaba hablar con su Tío.

- Pensé que volverías en una semana – comentaba con una sonrisa el tío mientras miraba a Rei haciendo las valijas.

- Eso pensaba pero… surgió una urgencia, no es nada grave, pero debo volver a china – ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento – me gustaría que no comentaras esto a nadie…

- Espero que todo salga bien allá – silencio – Rei, nunca es muy tarde.

- Gracias por el concejo… pero entre Mao y yo todo está bien, así que despreocúpate.

Rei intentó calmar cualquier sentimiento pero no pudo evitar sentir mucho coraje dentro de él ¿todo bien? Si las cosas siempre habían estado igual… incompletas. En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba, o de lo que debía hacer, tampoco de lo que quería que pasara con su repentino regreso a casa, pues un lado de él hubiera querido nunca volver, otro deseaba nunca haber salido de ahí.

- ¿Listo? – Dijo Oliver que esperaba en la puerta con Enrique para llevar a Rei hasta la torre Eiffel.

- Si…

- ¡verso la parte superiore del mondo!

CONTINÚA-----

NunkTRindas: ¡¡Gracias por tu constancia!! Me disculpo por la tardanza, fueron vacaciones involuntarias y todo eso.

Hikari-chan-HQ: Veamos que pasa al final, resulta que ya termino de estructurar la historia y veamos que les parece el rumbo que toma. u gracias!

Vaya! Por fin actualizo! Tal vez éste capítulo sea un poco soso, pero es el intervalo y tengo un conflicto con esa parte, hahaha pero sean pacientes y sigan leyendo, gracias!! Por cierto… no hablo italiano!! Uso el babel fish así que si alguien sabe y lo escribí mal, alguien me diga cómo es lo correcto! hahaha


	11. Una profunda herida

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 11: UNA PROFUNDA HERIDA

- ¡Uff! ¡che attesa così lungamente! – exclamó Enrique una vez pudieron abordar el elevador.

- Pero valió la pena – Rei escuchaba sus conversaciones lejanas, fijaba su mirada en la ciudad que crecía cada vez más alto, su estómago se retorcía al recordar que pronto vería a Mao ¿le confesaría? Pensaba que no era necesario que ella lo supiera… ¿pero si lo descubría?

- bien, espéranos un momento, aparta aquí – Enrique y Oliver dejaron a Rei en la barandilla sin explicación y con la pregunta en la boca, así que se quedó ahí un momento, contemplando el hermoso paisaje lleno de luces, sintiendo el frío viento.

Recordó el paisaje de Japón en un mirador, donde solían practicar los Blade Breakers, eran niños y eran felices, no tenían de qué preocuparse, como si el mañana ya estuviera arreglado, hasta ese día… en que Kai le había derrumbado su "mañana".

Aquella vez habían salido a entrenar como siempre, les gustaba hacerlo solos, porque les gustaba estar solos, los demás no sabían nada de su relación y Rei creía que era hora de dejar de esconderse, estaba seguro que los demás lo entenderían pues ellos no eran los únicos.

El sol estaba cansado y quería dormir mientras ellos sentados miraban el rojizo reflejo sobre los edificios, reían de cualquier cosa.

- Rei – interrumpió Kai.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Volverás a China? – dijo como esperando afirmar más que preguntar.

- Uhm… veamos, no lo sé… ¿regresaré? – respondió como jugando, insinuando que si Kai se lo pedía, jamás volvería a China.

- Debes volver – Continuó muy serio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No hay nada por lo que tengas que quedarte

- ¿qu…? Pero tú y y…

- No, Rei… tienes que hacer tu vida… y yo la mía – no lo miró a la cara, sabía que había dejado a Rei en el país de la confusión.

- N-no… ¡p-pero tu vida y la mía…! – No entendía ¿qué sucedía? ¿En qué se había equivocado? No se había dado cuenta si se había equivocado.

- Tu vida y la mía tomaron un camino… en el que no nos incluimos juntos.

Se quedó pasmado ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Acaso no podían cambiar esos planes? ¿Por qué a esas alturas le decía eso? No podía salir de su trance, vio a Kai levantase y alejarse y su cuerpo no le respondió…, No lloró por eso... aunque por dentro estaba hecho pedazos no quiso llorar, no volvió a ver a Kai hasta esta vez en Francia, fingiendo que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien, fue sólo un desliz… lo que había pasado, y no fue hermoso como lo imagino antes, fue doloroso… y ese encuentro abrió la herida que había olvidado o había fingido olvidar hace mucho… siguió pensando… aún no entendía por qué.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kai…? – Una vez más suprimió su llanto y salió del mirador por inercia, ya no quería estar ahí, no quería recordar más.

CONTINÚA-----


	12. La confusión

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 12: LA CONFUSIÓN

Terminó el largo viaje y Rei volvió sólo a casa ¡qué sorpresa les daría! Pero más importante… necesitaba saber que sucedía en su ausencia, es por eso que había vuelto en secreto. Se encontraba afuera del restaurante, dudoso… pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, entre meseros que iban y venían buscó muy bien, esperando no ver a Mao (o mejor dicho, que Mao no lo viera) pero la pelinegra felina lo encontró primero, la niña corrió hasta Rei y el no pudo esconderse ¡tenía muchos deseos de ver a su pequeña!

- ¡Ling! – la abrazó vigorosamente.

- ¡papá! ¡Viniste antes! – La niña reía y no quería soltarle - ¡tengo que avisarle a mamá!

- ¡Espera…! - Le sostuvo de los hombros – Es que… quiero darle una sorpresa a tu mamá, así que no le digas nada – Sí, claro… quería darle una sorpresa…

La niña asintió y siguió trabajando como siempre (N/A: ¡explotación infantil! xD), mientras Rei con sigilo ingresó por la puerta trasera. Ahí estaba Mao… en la cocina preparando algún pedido de un cliente, estaba silenciosa… un poco decaída. Entonces Rei se sintió culpable, había estado dudando de su mujer… sin darse cuenta de cómo la estaban lastimando ¡mil rayos! Estaba a punto de llamarla, pedirle disculpas por tratarla así, pero apenas dio un paso cuando alguien más irrumpió en la cocina y le robó la palabra de la boca.

- Mao – dijo la voz, era Rai, así que Rei retrocedió y quedó escondido entre las plantas del jardín. Atento, casi aguantando la respiración.

- … - ella permaneció en silencio, pero dejó salir un quejido, como si aguantara el llanto, y Rai no se dejó esperar, la abrazó fuerte dejándola llorar.

- Tu y yo sabíamos que las cosas no iban a ser perfectas… - dijo Rai.

"¿¿que queeé!?" ¿De qué rayos hablaban? ¿Cuáles jodidas cosas sabían? Sus impulsos lo obligaban a salir de ahí, pero necesitaba saber qué más pasaba.

- No sé… si fue lo mejor, ¿y si le decimos la verdad a Rei?

- No seas tonta, ¡lo perderías!

- ¡pero es que nunca lo tuve! Rai… nunca estuvo aquí… él nunca…

- ¿qué es esto…? – no pudo contenerse más, salió de su escondite, y ambos lo miraron perplejos.

- ¿Rei? ¿Pero qué haces aquí…? – apenas pudieron salir las palabras de Mao pero se encimaron con el reclamo de Rei.

- ¿qué rayos significa esto…? – Aunque lo que esperaba era ver una escena así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, aún dentro de él, algo quería convencerlo de que se equivocaba al dudar de Mao - ¿Cuál verdad?

- Rei… esto no es lo que crees – nerviosa se apresuró a decir Mao.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que creo, Mao? – Intentaba guardar la compostura - ¿es que es tan obvio? Si no es lo que creo ¿entonces qué es?

Pero Mao no podía responderle ¿le diría la verdad? No sabía que era peor, si la verdad o lo que Rei creía.

- Tranquilízate, hermano, entre Mao y yo no… - pero Rei le cortó las palabras a Rai soltándole un puñetazo en la cara.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al segundo ambos estaban soltando golpes a todos lados y Mao intentando detenerlos muy alterada, y no fue hasta que otros cocineros llegaron para separarlos con muchos trabajos.

- ¡Maldito sea el día que te llamé mi hermano y confié en ti! ¡No eres más que un desgraciado traidor! – exclamó Rei al tiempo que lo sostenían para detenerlo y peleaba por que lo soltaran.

Pero ante aquellas palabras Rai quedó en shock, le dolieron mucho, pero no le contestó nada, tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

En un profundo silencio Rei pudo obtener su libertad, se dirigió a su habitación para hacer una nueva maleta y marcharse de ahí, no podía (pensaba en ese momento) vivir más bajo el mismo techo que ella.

- ¿A dónde vas, papá? – Ling lo detuvo, por un momento Rei había olvidado ese detalle, por lo que se sentó un momento subiendo a Ling en sus piernas.

CONTINÚA--

¡CIELOS! ¡Fueron 6 meses sin actualizar! ¡Mis más profundas disculpas! Verán cuantas cosas han pasado en mi vida. Y entre ellas, una que si quisiera contarles, algo MUY doloroso que algunos de ustedes han vivido y podrán entenderlo. Pasa que se me murió mi perrita y fueron meses de depresión, aún la extraño muchísimo y me pregunto por qué tuvo que irse; también le agradezco a Dios la experiencia que me dejó sentir, el cariño incondicional que tienen los animalitos para sus dueños, fue una de las vivencias más importantes de mi vida.

Les prometo terminar el fanfic cuanto antes, echándole todos los kilos por que no baje la calidad que he alcanzado (sé que no es la MÁS ALTA calidad, pero sería terrible bajarla xD) Y espero que me sigan leyendo, saben que sin ustedes no soy nadie. Un beso.


	13. Mi hermano, mi amigo

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 13: MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO.

- … es por eso que papá va a pasar un tiempo lejos de la casa, para que ambos pensemos bien las cosas – ambos quedaron en silencio, Ling se secaba las lágrimas y afirmaba con la cabeza – no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar. Así que quiero que cuides a tu mamá mientras yo no estoy… - y volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

Así, terminó de guardar sus cosas y luego de abrazar a su hija se marchó, sin esperar volver a ver a Mao o a Rai. ¿A dónde iría? No estaba seguro, tal vez a un Hotel…

Ling estaba muy preocupada ¿qué iba a hacer? Tal vez su papá estaba deprimido… por eso se había molestado con su mamá y tu tío, pensaba que ella estaría igual si no pudiera ver en años a sus mejores amigos, así que corrió a la miscelánea por una tarjeta para hacer una llamada de larga distancia.

El silencio en la sala era tan denso que no se podía respirar; Mao no podía detener sus lágrimas que le bajaban hasta el cuello, con su mirada perdida; frente a ella Rai… igual de silencioso, soportando el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Entonces éste último se puso de pié y se dispuso a salir.

- ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó presurosa Mao con la voz entre cortada.

- Ya es suficiente, Mao… voy a ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez por todas, ya no tengo nada más que perder… - y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió a buscar dónde estaba su hermano… aquél que tanto amaba.

Pero no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a buscar. Preguntaba a cuanta persona veía por la calle, en cuanto hotel se atravesara por su camino, por le faltaba para gritar a los cuatro vientos para ver si lo escuchaban… justo cuando estaba tomando aire para elevar su grito, una idea se le vino a la mente… ¡las montañas!

Rai corrió hasta esos lugares donde solían entrenar juntos cuando eran unos niños, era la única esperanza de encontrarlo.

"¿qué es lo que debo hacer…? A estas alturas de mi vida… justo ahora… perderlo todo…" Rei no dejaba de pensar, miraba como el agua avanzaba por el río, con una razón de ser, cumplía las leyes de su propia naturaleza, mientras que él no sabía cuál era el camino que debía elegir. El viento soplaba con ternura, secaba su rostro pero no podía secar su dolor "Por qué…"

- Rei… - Escuchó e inmediatamente volteó la mirada.

- ¡Rai..!¡Pero qué…! – pero se detuvo, su semblante cambió, estaba sorprendido pues frente a sus ojos el chico que le llamaba ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Rei, mi hermano… yo no sé si puedo seguir siendo hermano tuyo, porque desde hace mucho te he traicionado, pero necesito que me escuches, necesito que sepas la verdad, pero a diferencia de lo que crees, yo nunca toqué a Mao, nunca haría algo como eso, pero soy culpable de otra cosa, soy culpable de omisión y necesito que sepas la verdad – Rei quedó confundido con esas palabras. Y sin saber que creer, sin saber a qué tomarle importancia, unas palabras se escaparon de su boca.

- ¿Qué dices…?

CONTINÚA--

Un aradecimiento a Eiko Hiwatari por el "alert", a Zoel15 y a Mai Maxwell. ¡En serio se los agradesco un monton!

Vanreissa: ahah todo esto se desvela en estos capítulos. Si que mi fic está por terminar ToT más vale tarde que nunca.

Hikari-Chan-HQ: Muchas gracias por tus palabras… y veré si ya tendremos perrita otra vez, a veces es necesario , espero disfrutes los próximos capítulos.

Mai Maxwell: Muchas gracias, seguro que ya no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo, y si viene otra depre… no tiene porqué ser motivo de dejar de hacer lo que más me gusta.


	14. Confesion y expiación

Serie: Beyblade- Los personajes le pertenecen a Takao Aoki.

Autor: Zaku Abumi (yo xD)

Genero: Yaoi

Pareja. KaixRei

Sumario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me digas que ya es muy tarde.

Basado en el final del manga… si no quieres leer el spoiler, no leas: Al final cuando salen los hijos de los beyluchadores.

Apoyo a **Kai&Rei Cruzade**

CHAP 14: CONFESIÓN Y EXPIACIÓN.

- Yo sabía… que Mao moría de amor por ti… no sabes lo ilusionada que estaba con el día en que se casaran, parecía que de esa manera el legado de Drigger estaría en buenas manos… eso decía el maestro. Pero conociste a Kai… y te enamoraste. Y Mao estaba furiosa, alguien había aparecido para robarle el amor de su vida, todos los planes en el futuro estaban arruinados… entonces le ocurrió un plan… - El de tez más clara escuchaba casi sin respirar ¿qué plan? – y las cosas ocurrieron así…

Lo que realmente sucedió:

- Kai, espera un momento – lo detuvo la voz de la chica china deteniendo al ruso antes del encuentro con su amante.

- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó tan frío como siempre y con hostilidad pues sabía que Mao no empalizaba mucho con él.

- Amas mucho a Rei… ¿No es cierto? – y ese tono de burla captaron la atención de Kai, quien le lanzó una mirada retadora a la chica – si realmente amas TAANTO como dices a Rei, sabrás que es lo que le conviene – y sonrió para sí.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – aún sin expresar emoción alguna.

- Sabrás que seguir con Rei sólo significaría arruinarle su futuro – ella se acercó un poco más para tratar de encontrar en dónde habían golpeado sus palabras – sabes lo importante que es el legado de Drigger para Rei ¿no? Sabes que siempre soñó con ello, y también sabes que a tu lado perdería esa herencia. Sabes que a tu lado no podría ser feliz porque también sabes su destino no es estar juntos. Si realmente le tienes un poco de aprecio sabrás que es lo mejor para Rei, y yo te prometo que el maestro nunca se enterará de esto. Si no dejas a Rei… y el maestro se entera de lo suyo, no sólo el futuro de Rei esta arruinado, sino que su vida correría peligro por la deshonra que significa para el clan.

Cuando Rai terminó de contar el otro se quedó en estado catatónico.

- Rei… ¿estás consciente de lo que estás diciéndome…? – aún procesando la información.

- Lo estoy, mi hermano… - pero Rei lo cogió por los hombros con fuerza y pudo ver de cerca los ojitos ambarinos del felino, todos revueltos en emociones distintas.

- ¿¡Sabes qué es lo que me estás diciendo!? ¿¡Cómo pudieron hacerme esto!? ¿¡Cómo pudieron manipular mi vida y mis sentimientos tantos años y venir a contarme esto después de tantos años y después de haber perdido lo que más amo!?Cómo vienes a contarme esto… y esperas que siga considerándote como mi hermano…!?

- …y-yo entiendo, Rei…

- ¡¡no, no, no!! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes la más mínima idea! ¿¡Sabes cuántas vidas arruinaron con su "plan"!? – Rai intento hablar de nuevo, pero Rei ya no quería escucharlo – quiero que te vayas…

Rai se levantó y se alejó, se preguntaba si su amigo estaría bien, se preguntaba si era buena idea dejarlo sólo, pero era consciente de que él ya no podía hacer nada, había hecho demasiado… así que volvió al restaurante cuanto antes.

Una vez sintió la soledad, Rei respiró profundamente, se desvistió quedando sólo con sus pantalones deportivos y se metió al río dirigiéndose hasta la cascada. Necesitaba paz… una paz que no podía encontrar de ninguna forma.

CONTINÚA--

Por fin llegué al momento que había planeado, lo reeleí y me parece un poco torpe y soso, ahaha pero espero que a ustedes no. ¿Qué hará Rei al respecto? ¿Cuál es plan maléfico de Ling? Esperen próximo capítulo. Mi mouse se está descomponiendo y no tengo dinero para uno nuevo, lo bueno es que aún queda el ponting xD

Zoel15: Muchas gracias por tus concejos, los tendré muy en cuenta (: y Muchas gracias por el nuevo Alert :kiss:

Mai Maxwell: Así pasa a veces, hay una tesis sobre la soledad y eso que tenga que ver con el pensamiento filosófico, un maestro me habló de ella (creo recdordar…). Pues ya viste que aquí se hayan resuelto tus dudas, veamos cuales preguntas quedan aún en el aire. Gracias :kiss:

Enesita: muchas gracias por tu RW, tienes muy buenos presentimientos! Mira ahora como acabó la cosa xD. :kiss:


End file.
